Los Giros que da la Vida
by Magic.Twins07
Summary: Nuevo año en Hogwarts... enredos amorosos, romances, problemas familiares...UN SECRETO q podria cambiar la vida de Hermione para siempre...la vida de todo aquel q decisa tentar el destino... dejen rr, porfa H&Hr, Dr&G ó P, L&R, N?
1. Un Nuevo Año

**Bueno he aqui otro fic, la verdad espero que les guste, es una historia llena de enredos, secretos, sorpresas, confucion... nuevos sentimientos, parejas, realmente el amor puede ganar?...**

**bueno los dejo leyendo...**

"**_Los Giros que da la Vida"_**

_Capitulo 1:**"Un nuevo año"**_

Hacia un hermoso día en la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra, y como era de costumbre los primero de septiembre, ella salía con sus padres directo hacia la estación King's Cross, nada mas, ni nada menos que para comenzar un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero esta seria su ultima vez como estudiante de tal colegio, ya que si todo salía bien, se graduaría el año entrante, quizás con grandes honores, porque esta chica tenia un gran talento, inteligencia y sobretodo era muy responsable, aunque a causa de sus mejores amigos, tenía grandes problemas.

- Bueno mamá, hasta aquí no?.- se despidió con una gran sonrisa, como siempre lo hacia.

- Si hija, nos vemos en navidad y apenas llegues mandas una carta si?.- ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuídate mucho Hermione, y por favor ten precaución (N/A que palabra!, la escribí yo?...S) con la guerra de la cual nos has contado.- Decía el Sr.Granger, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

- No te preocupes papá, sabes que con Harry y Dumbledore no me puede pasar nada.- Decía muy confiada Herms.- Además él no me causa ningún miedo.- Mira su reloj.- Ya, tengo que traspasar la muralla, o si no me quedo acá.- sonrió

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho y manda la carta eh!.- le grito la Sra.Granger, mientras miraba a su hija traspasar la plataforma entre el anden 9 y 10, lo último que escucho fue un "_SI!...adiós!"_.

En la plataforma 9 y ¾ …

Hermione buscaba con la mirada a sus dos grandes amigos, un chico pelirrojo y con hermosos ojos azules y el otro un chico de cabellera azabache con ojos, verdaderamente maravillosos, de un verde esmeralda (N/A se nota que AMO A HARRY!? xD...). Los ubico cerca de unas butacas (o bancas) que habían en la estación, rápidamente se acerco a ellos, luciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Hola chicos!.- decía muy feliz la castaña.

- Hermione!.- gritaron en unísono.

- Que tal?.- y abrazo al pelirrojo

- Muy bien, Herms! y tu?

- Igual!.- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Harry!.- y se abalanzo contra su mayor apoyo y consejero.

- Hola Herms!.- El chico de lentes ya no era tímido y flaquito, mas bien ahora estaba hecho todo un bombón, tenia una muy buena figura, gracias al Quidditch, y sus ropas ya no eran grandes, mas bien se ajustaban a su cuerpo, como todo un galán de telenovelas.(N/A bababa…existe algún remedio para no ser influenciada por el mal?...porq mi cabeza buuu!...xS -)

- WOU HARRY!, pero que te hiciste?.- Preguntaba la chica bien asombrada del cambio de su mejor amigo, si antes era apuesto ahora estaba mucho mejor.

- Cirugía Herms!, eso se hizo.- decía con una sonrisa pícara, Ron.

- NO SEAS IDIOTA RON!.- refunfuñaba Harry.- Lo que pasa Hermy, es que estuve todo el verano con Ron y pues…jugamos mucho Quidditch y nos ejercitamos al estilo _Muggle_, y pues…ya vez, pero déjame decirte que el ejercicio duro menos de una semana, el señor aquí se canso mucho.- y apunto al lindo pelirrojo.

- EY!, eso no es cierto!, mira Herms, lo que pasa es que esas cosas no son para mi.- decía muy al estilo Sirius.

- Bueno la verdad es que a los dos les hizo muy bien.- mirándolos a los dos.

- Pero tu tampoco estas nada mal.- Harry la miraba de arriba a abajo, y no era mentira, Hermione había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, tenia un bronceado de envidia, su pelo lucia muy juvenil y hermoso, tenia un leve maquillaje que no exageraba mucho (todavía tenia ese toque natural) y su cuerpo con muchas curvas y con la ropa que traía se notaban. Andaba con una polera negra ajustada con un escote breve, una falda blanca, no muy corta pero tampoco larga, y unas sandalias negras…Lucia extremadamente bella, ante los ojos de cualquiera y mas para cierto moreno, que recién veía los atributos de su "amiga".- Mírate…Ron este año vamos a tener que correr a muchos chicos no?

- Si Harry, con esta belleza de amiga, todos van a querer con ella.- y siguió el juego de su amigo.

- Ya paren los dos!.- sonreía abiertamente, pero claro un poco ruborizada.- mas bien yo tendré que correr a las chicas.- Todos rieron por el comentario y subieron al tren.( N/A No se si era para reirse, pero estan alegres...nnU)

Ya camino a Hogwards…

- Ron, no te pregunte por la Sra.Weasley, donde estaba?, ni la salude.- decía muy apenada la ojimiel.

- Oh!, no te preocupes, mi madre no vino, ya que somos mayores y nos sabemos cuidar.- dijo algo arrogante.- Por supuesto nos encargó a Ginny, pero al llegar se fue a buscar a Luna y desde ahí que no la vemos.

- mmm…Bueno, pero dime como…

Pero no concluyo, ya que por la puerta del compartimiento entraba una pelirroja y una rubia, muy felices.

- Hola chicos!, Hermione, cómo estás?!.- decía la pecosa colorina.

- Muy bien Ginny, hola Luna!.-

- Hola!...Ronald, Harry

- Que tal Luna?.- le contestaba muy alegre, muy extraño por lo demás, Ron.- Y no me digas Ronald, dime como todos los demás…Ron.- le decía muy amablemente

-o.O...O..OK, estoy mu…muy bien, Gracias….- le respondía muy sorprendida.

- Bueno, pero cuéntame Herms, que tal tu verano?.- pregunto Ginny.

- Entretenido, fui a España y después a…

- Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, al grupito de estupidos!.- Si, Draco Malfoy, pero… cambiado?.- Que tal chicos?.- Saludaba con su ya típica sonrisa a medias.

- Draco, desde cuando saludas así eh?

- Ey…no se me enojen, era para cambiar el repertorio y también para ver sus reacciones, tuvieron que haberse visto, sus caras no las olvidare.- como ven, Draco Malfoy, al mes de concluir el año anterior, se arrepintió de todo, de los insultos, fastidios, injusticias y sobre todo de su arrogancia, bueno de su arrogancia no tanto. Tras la muerte de sus padres y el fallido de su mandato, prefirió alejarse de Voldemort, convirtiéndose en uno de los más protegidos por Dumbledore. La farsa del hechizo imperdonable, que supuestamente le quito la vida al Director, solo lo sabían ellos y Snape, por supuesto, pero la pregunta del millón era, Cómo?...Cómo rayos sobrevivió al hechizo? o Qué realmente paso?, eso sería para siempre un secreto del anciano y el ex-profesor de Pociones.

- Como fastidias!.- decía la pelirroja, que aun no confiaba mucho en el platinado o eso aparentaba.

- Mira Weasley, no vengo a pelear nuevamente contigo.- Y le dirigió la mirada a Harry, realmente esa pelirroja no le caía bien o eso decia.- Y Potter, que tenemos para este año en el Quidditch?, porque te vengo a anunciar que estas viendo al nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin.- Decía con su aire se superioridad.

- Pues, tendrás que aguantarte o tu crees que le daría mi plan al enemigo?

- Hay Harry, tú no cambias.- y su media sonrisa, salio a relucir.

- Y Pansy?, pensé que vivía contigo?.- Pregunto Hermione.

- Pues Claro!, ahora esta con sus amigas…o mas bien estaba.

- Que tal!, me extrañaron?.- Una chica de un cabello negro profundo, de ojos azules, alta y de grandes atributos, saludaba alegre al grupo.- Que tal amor!.- Y le dio un beso. Pansy también había cambiado mucho, pues ya no quería ser influenciada por sus padres y como tenia 17, abandono su casa para vivir con su novio.

- Hola!.- saludaron todos.

Y así siguieron conversando todo el camino, se les había unido Neville, que ya no era el gordito asustadizo, mas bien ahora era uno de los mas guapos de Hogwarts…ese curso no iba a ser igual.

**FiN DeL CaPiTuLo**

**YAS...ES COMO UNA INTRODUCCION A LA HISTORIA, PERO EL CAPI QUE VIENE ESE SI CREA CONFUCION...jejeje bueno dejen rr please!...ByE**

** Atte.CaMy...MagicTwins07**


	2. Muchas Sorpresas

**Holas!...bueno aqui con el segundo capi...mmm esta vez se viene una Gran sorpresa o mejor dicho una Gran imprecion para Hermy, ejem sorry toy contando nnU...jejeje mejor los invito a leer...**

**AVISO: _NADA DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS, SOLO NUEVOS PERSONAJES QUE HE CREADO AQUI, CON ALGUNAS IDEAS TOMADAS DE LA MAGNIFICA MENTE DE ROWLING..._**

_Capitulo 2:** "Muchas Sorpresas"**_

Al llegar, todos se dirigieron a la ya habitual selección en el Gran Comedor, se despidieron de Draco y Pansy, para luego dirigirse a la mesa de los Gryffindor's. Harry no sé dio cuenta cuando de repente lo toman del brazo y lo sacan del comedor.

- Hola, Harry.- le saludo una chica pelinegra, mas conocida como Cho Chang.- Cómo estuvo tu verano?.

- Hola Cho…muy bueno y el tuyo.- le respondió algo sorprendido.

- Pues no me quejo, pero me hubiera encantado haberme encontrado contigo.- le dijo muy seductoramente.

Suspiro cansado.- Cho, cuantas veces hemos hablado de lo mismo, no-me-gustas!.- Harry quito la mano de Chang, de su bien formado torso (N/A…BABAA!...)

- Pero Harry, tu ya no estas con Weasley, no hay problemas entre los dos…Dame otra oportunidad si?.

- NO, CHO!.- decía molesto el ojiverde.- Entiende no te quiero!, te lo he dicho ya mas de mil veces y tu sigues con lo mismo, además creo haber encontrado a alguien que realmente quiero y que nunca pensé que llegaría a ser algo mas de lo que es para mi.

- Oh Vamos Harry!, se que te gusto, no lo niegues.- se acercaba nuevamente a él.- además te mueres porque haga esto.- y sin previo aviso beso a Harry, pero él no respondió al beso y la alejo bruscamente.

- YA PARA!...SIENTO GRITARTE CHO, PERO ES QUE ME SACAS DE CASILLAS!.- se calmo un poco y se dio cuenta de algo….Que diablos hacia Cho Chang en Hogwards!?.- Perdona Cho, pero que haces aquí?.- Le pregunto muy curioso.

- Oh!...pues ya lo dije vine a buscarte.- Harry la miro severamente.- esta bien!... McGonagall me cito.

- Ah!...bueno Cho que estés bien!...Adiós.- Y dejo a Cho con la palabra en la boca.

En el comedor…

- Y Harry?.- Preguntaba la castaña

- Pues estaba aquí…mira ahí viene.- Le respondió Ron, tratando de calmar su fatiga

- Donde estabas?.- Le pregunto la pelirroja.

- Por ahí, y con muy mala compañía…- dijo pensativo

- Con quien?

- Eso que importa, además no les interesara…- decía muy calmado, pero por su mente pasaban cosas como _"por que le respondo?, ya no es mi novia…, POR QUE SE METE EN MI VIDA!?, porque tu se lo permites…no se lo permito!, o bueno si…Eres un idiota…NO LO SOY!...esta bien, IDIOTA!...osh!..."_

- Harry…Harry!...HARRY DESPIERTA!.- Hermione saco a su amigo de sus pensamientos a zarandeos.- Pero que demonios te pasa?

- Eh!...nada, veamos la selección?.- decía muy apenado Harry.

Al término de la selección, realizada por Hagrid, comenzaron a disfrutar del banquete y antes de dar por terminada la cena, McGonagall se dirigió al alumnado (N/A ya parezco profesor xD).

- Bueno, este año yo seré su directora.- comenzó.- Y como tal cambiare algunas reglas y una de ellas es que habrá modificaciones en los horarios de comida, me explico, se tomara una hora especifica de iniciación y una de término de cada comida.- se escucho un cuchicheo entre todo el Gran Comedor, mas provenientes de cierto pelirrojo que se tendría que adaptar al horario. Minerva espero a que todos guardaran silencio, cosa que ocurrió al mostrar cara de pocos amigos.- Siguiendo, este año habrán tres profesores nuevos, para: DCAO (N/A obviamente dijo el nombre completo de la clase…me sale mas corto con las iniciales :P), Transformaciones y Pociones.- Otra vez se escucharon los cuchicheos, que nuevamente callo McGonagall.- Por favor pasen.- y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a tres profesores, dos hombres y una mujer.

DCAO, era un puesto que todos los años era renovado, el profesor que impartiría esta materia era un hombre joven, guapo, de ojos miel, pelo castaño claro, alto y muy arrogante, se llamaba Thomas Owen.

Slughorn había abandonado Hogwards, ahora que no estaba Dumbledore (recuerden que para él esta muerto), él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. En su lugar llego un profesor de estatura baja, con cara de muy pocos amigos, una barba muy larga, negra y sus ropas eran de colores muy apagados, se llamaba Jack Cormack.

McGonagall, como nueva directora, tenía muchas responsabilidades, por eso decidió dejar el cargo de profesora y contrató a una nueva persona, esta se llama Angelina…Era una chica muy linda, de aproximadamente 28 años, tenia pelo castaño liso y unos hermosos ojos pardo, era de estatura media y con una figura envidiable.

- Estos serán sus profesores.- Y los apunto, dandoles la palabra.

- Soy Jack Cormack y les impartiré Pociones.- Dijo con voz grave y mirada severa.

- Yo soy Thomas Owen y les enseñare Defensa.- Dijo muy seductor, para luego tomar una pose muy al estilo Malfoy. Todas las chicas soltaron suspiros, menos una castaña de pelos crespos, ya que se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido a Lockhart.

- Yo soy…- los chicos miraban a la nueva profesora, era muy linda y todo, pero algo tenia que la hacia muy parecida a Hermione, a excepción de su cabello y ojos.- Angelina...Angelina Granger.

Hermione palideció¿como puede haber alguien con apellido Granger, si entre los magos no conocía a nadie más con su apellido?. ¿Quién era?...

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

**Bueno este es el segundo capi...ojala les alla gustado, porque a mi si...jejeje bueno gracias a todos los que mandaron rr con criticas y mucho apoyo thank!...muchas muchas gracias!, jejeje...**

**Todas a las que le mande un reply...les agradeci jejeje...pero a Yanis no, pucha muchas gracias por leer el fic y por el apoyo...y ojala a todas les haya gustado el capi y no lo encontraran fome xD...ByE A TODOS Y DEJEN RR...GRACIAS!**


	3. ¿Quien Diablos es esa Profesora?

_Sorry, sorry, sorry...lo lamento tantooo!!...perdon la demora, casi 3 meses ( o son 3 xS) hay...les juro que fue sin intencion, es que las clases a principio de año son muy pesadas y ahora en abril son peor xx... bueno espero que este capi les guste, porq mucha espera no?...bueno ojala les agrade_

_nuzh vemos abajo...xD!_

_A LEER!!_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 3:**"¿Quien Diablos es esa Profesora?"**_

- Hermy…tiene tu apellido…- preguntaba sorprendido Ron.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, todo Hogwarts la miraba, incluso los profesores, que no tenían ni idea de que esa señorita se apellidaba Granger, McGonagall lo ocultaba e impedía que se lo preguntaran.

- oh! encerio Ron?.- lo miro ceñida.- PUES FIJATE QUE HE OIDO MUY BIEN!, SE LO QUE DIJO!.- Grito para todo el colegio y salió hecha furia del Gran Comedor.

- RON!...podrías no preguntar cosas tan estúpidas!.- le dijo Harry, muy molesto con la pregunta del pelirrojo y poniéndose de pie, siguió a su amiga fuera del comedor.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts…

Hermione caminaba lentamente, analizaba las fracciones de la joven profesora _"Es castaña, igual que tu…pero tiene el pelo lacio…pero tiene tu figura…pero no mis ojos…acéptalo es parecidísima a ti, le gusta transformaciones, y a quien no, pues a muchos no...tiene tus mismos rasgos: nariz, boca, orejas…YA CALLATE!"…_

- Hermione…- dijo muy suave Harry, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- QUE!?.- Harry la miro asustado.- Oh!...perdona Harry, es que estoy muy confundida…

- Lo se Herms…y perdona a Ron, ya sabes es un poco distraído y a veces ni el sabe lo que habla.- Le sonrío

- Tienes razón.- también sonrió, con Harry siempre se sentía muy a gusto, esos ojos esmeraldas la hacían sentir muy nerviosa, y a la vez muy segura y protegida.

- Herms…Quien crees que sea?.- pregunto muy confundido Harry

- No lo sé…

- Perdona, pero…es muy parecida ti, exceptuando tus ojos y cabello…- Decía mirando a la chica.

Suspiro.- Eso es lo que mas me confunde…Por que es tan parecida a mi...yo no tengo familiares magos?

- Hermy, tendrás que hablar con McGonagall y salir de dudas no?

- No lo sé Harry…no lo sé

- Tranquila, yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase…Lo prometo.- la abrazo, entregándole todo el apoyo y cariño, pero algo mas sintió en ese abrazo, algo que nunca antes había sentido…

- Gracias Harry.- Hermione se sintió en las nubes, ese abrazo le transmitía cariño y comprensión y para ella era importante, ya que ese chico no se le salía de la cabeza desde cuarto año…el entro un día, para quedarse en su corazón por siempre.

Después de esto, se decidieron ir directamente a la sala común, Hermione no quería cumplir sus labores como Prefecta por lo que estaba muy relajada…por ahora…

- Hola chicos!.- les dijo alegre Collin.- Les traigo esto, se los manda McGonagall.- les entrego una carta, donde salían los nombres de los dos chico.- Adiós…- y se fue.

- Que será?.- pregunto Harry

- Pues abrámosla.- Era una carta breve, pero muy clara.

La carta decía así:

_Sr.Potter y Srta.Granger:_

_Les comunico que este año ustedes han sido elegidos como premios anuales, se que le parecerá muy raro Sr.Potter, pero sus calificaciones han mejorado mucho su año anterior y por eso lo hemos de premiar._

_Sin más que decir, me despido_

_Atte. Minerva McGonagall  
Directora_

_PD: tienen habitaciones separadas a las de sus compañeros; tendrán que ir a una puerta (que ha permanecido cerrada para ustedes) y que solo los premios anuales pueden abrirla con una contraseña, este año Será "fénix dorado"_

- WOU!...tendremos piezas separadas…excelente!.- decía alegre Harry, ya que los ronquidos de Ron siempre lo despertaban.

- Si!...premio anual excelente!.- estaba muy feliz por sus logros.- Sabes lo que significa.- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Podré llevarme todos los libros de la biblioteca sin pedirlos, es excelente…y los premios anuales están permitidos entrar a la sección prohibida.- Harry al oír "Prohibida", se le ilumino el rostro, por fin entraría sin ningún problema, por fin sabría que tanto ocultan ahí.

Habían pasado no más de 5 minutos cuando por la ventana, aparece una nueva lechuza que decía más o menos así:

_Sr.Potter y Srta.Grange:_

_Les informo que lo mejor seria que vengan a mi despacho, se me han olvidado algunas cosas en la carta anterior ¬¬_

_Atte. Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora _

- Que raro que a McGonagall se le olviden las cosas…- decia pensativa Hermione

Mientras en la mente de Harry: "_osea…ya esta re vieja, ya lleva mas de mil siglos de antigüedad¡¡ HASTA A PASADO A MERLIN!!..."_

- Harry…Harry…Harry.- sin respuesta alguna, y es que Hermione no es la reina de la paciencia, y con Harry tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no vio la cara de su amiga, muy al estilo Profesora McGonagall.- HARRY JAMES POTTER, RESPONDE CUANDO TE HABLAN!!!.- ya Harry había salido de sus pensamientos al oír la primera sílaba de su nombre y es que Hermione grito tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que el varón sanguinario la habría escuchado ( N/A ni pregunten xD!).Pero no le dio mucho que pensar, porque Hermione lo tiraba de una de sus orejas y lo llevaba directamente al despacho de la nueva directora, obviamente con el sermón común de nuestra amada Hermione.

Habían llegado a la puerta del despacho de la directora y Hermione aun no terminaba el sermón del día, Harry ya no podía más, nunca pensó decirse esto pero… estaba feliz de ver a McGonagall tras esa puerta que tenia al frente…

- Hemos llegado Harry, pero todavía no te lo he dicho todo, luego hablaremos…- concluyo al oir la voz de la directora, con un "adelante", muy habitual en ella.

- Nos quería Profesora?.-la anciana asintió.- Bueno usted dirá…

- Me he olvidado decirles donde queda la puerta, es en una torre alterna a la de Gryffindor, pueden entrar por la misma sala común o por un cuadro especifico del pasillo, el cuadro es el mismo en los dos casos…es el que esta vació, sin ningún fantasma, guardián o como deseen llamarle.- concluyo la anciana. Los dos chicos asintieron, pero Hermione reflexiono: "_solos…los dos…en una torre alterna…solos…MERLÍN!!"_

- NO!...debe haber un error, como que torre alterna!. Perdóneme profesora, pero esto va contra las reglas y todos los retrógrados dioses que existan!!!...

- Señorita Granger, compórtese por favor!...ya se que va contra las reglas, pero con los Premios Anuales siempre ha sido así.

- Además…Herms estas conmigo…con tu mejor amigo, que te haría?

_-"Pues muchas cosas, como por ejemplo…CREAR UNA GUERRA CON MIS HORMONAS!".-_ Nada…tienes razón Harry.- y le sonrió, no muy convencida, a su "mejor amigo".

- Bueno alguna otra pregunta…Srta.Granger?.- Le pregunto, aunque no se crea, algo nerviosa, pero ni Herms ni Harry se dieron cuenta. Los dos negaron con la cabeza, para sorpresa de McGonagall, estaba segura que Hermione le preguntaría acerca de su nueva profesora de transformaciones. Lo que no sabia es que Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar.- Bien!...pueden dormir ahora en sus nuevas habitaciones, ya saben la contraseña…Buenas noches.- Y les señalo la puerta, por la cual, educadamente, salieron los dos amigos.

Ya en la sala común de la torre de Premios Anuales…

- Herms, te puedo preguntar algo?.- le pregunto el chico de anteojos, sentado a su lado, sacándola definitivamente de sus pensamientos.

- Si Harry, por supuesto!.

- Hermy, por que no le preguntaste nada a McGonagall sobre la nueva profesora?

Hermione se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego respondió.- Porque quiero estar preparada para todo, tengo un presentimiento de que esa profesora fue, es y será una persona muy importante en mi vida.

- No te preocupes Herms, no te olvides que yo nunca te abandonare…Nunca.- y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, para luego los dos caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

FiN dEl CaPiTuLo

**QUE LES PARECIO?...BUENO?...OJALA QUE SI, OIGAN DE NUEVO PIDO DISCULPAS, ENCERIO FUERON MUCHOS MESES...OJALA EL CAPI NO LOS HAYA DECEPCIONADO / YAS PUS DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, RETOS, QUEJAS, CONSEJOS, ETC EN UN RR PLEASE!!!!...JAJA, BUENO LES TRATARE DE PONER MAS RAPIDO LA CONTINUACION DALE?...BUENO BYE...CUIDENCE!! **

**ATTE. CaMy... MagicTwins07 xD! P!**


	4. todo puede comenzar con un beso

**holi!!... aqui llego con un nuevo capi, si lo se de nuevo me demore, pero esq el cole me tiene ocupadisima, estudio mucho para q no me vaya mal y ando ahi noma pero bueno, he aqui un nuevo capi de mi fic, ojala les guste bueno... hasta abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: **"Todo Puede Comenzar con un Beso"**

Al otro día Harry despertó un poco adolorido y con un peso en el pecho que no se le hacia para nada molesto, ya que de ahí emanaba un suave y rico olor, un olor que el reconocía muy bien, el olor del Amor… de **SU** Hermione. Al verla ahí, tan bella, tan deseable por todo hombre, tan frágil y delicada como una rosa, una rosa que no ha sido tocada por hombre alguno… que ganas le emanaban de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba y que si ella se alejaba su existencia se terminaba… Tenia que, debía besar esos labios rojos y tan sensuales, su ser lo pedía y por mas que trataba de evitarlo no podía, "_Rayos!, Hermione, porque causas estos efectos en mi",_ pensaba a punto de hacer su sueño realidad, pero...

- Harry, que haces?.- le preguntaba, una recién despertada, Hermione. Harry se precipito mucho, estaba tan nervioso y tan rojo, que el cabello de Ron a su lado parece anaranjado.

- Na…nada!... lo que pasa es que…tienes algo en la cara, justo al lado de tu nariz… te la iba a sacar.- Dijo Harry, rogando a los 1000 y un dioses que conocía mas Merlín, para que le creyera y lo sacaran de este lió sin complicaciones.

- Oh!...Pues que esperas a que llegue Ron con su cabello teñido rubio…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual volvía loco a Harry.

Después del pequeño incidente, se ducharon y bajaron al gran comedor, donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, incluidos Draco y Pansy.

- Que tal!.- saludo Luna muy animada, sentada al lado de Ron, con el cual tenia una conversación muy a gusto, para extrañes de Herms y Harry.

- Hola a todos!.- Saludaba alegre Hermione.

- Que tal han dormido?, Pansy y yo, supimos que son Premios anuales?.- Pregunto, el tan apuesto platinado, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de Luna.

- Si es cierto…

- Genial!, entonces nos veremos en las reuniones… Estoy en las mismas que Hermy.- concluyo con una sonrisa.

- Deja esa entupida sonrisita, chico bonito, y mejor retirate de esta mesa, que aquí no se permiten CUCARACHAS!.- dijo Ginny, con una mirada de "odio", hacia Draco, y una de sus mas aborrecidas a Pansy.

- Mira niñita, si tienes algún problema pues…

- No malgaste tú tiempo en ella, chiquita, no vale la más mínima pena.- Draco beso a su novia, al concluir, sabia que eso convertía a la Weasley en una fiera salvaje, con ganas de comerse a cualquier ser vivo que pase por su lado.

- VAYAN A COMER PERDICES AL AFRICA!!, ASH!.- y salio furiosa del gran Comedor.

- Y a esa que le pasa?.- Preguntaba extraño el pelirrojo.

- Lo que pasa Weasley, es que tu hermanita todavía no madura.- decía Draco, abrazando a Pansy y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Debe de ser eso…- y siguieron el desayuno, como todos los días en que permanecían Hogwarts.

Ya en su primera clase del año…

- Bien chicos, practicaran la invocación de hechizos sin pronunciación alguna…Sñ. Potter, me han dicho que usted es un experto en esto.- decía en una pose de "Haber si conmigo puedes", que al verla Harry solo rodó los ojos.- a las tres me manda un hechizo, el que quiera, obviamente no prohibido por el ministerio.- Y sonrió con insuficiencia.- Uno…Dos…Tres.

-_"E__xpeliarmus__"_.- pensó Harry, no solo lanzando la varita de su profesor de D.C.A.O sino que también lanzándolo por los aires hasta llegar al otro extremo del salón. El profesor pego un grito que se escucho hasta más allá de plutón, que creo que los marcianos se quedaron sordos de tal grito. Los alumnos aguantaron las carcajadas, al ver que su profesor era un completo idiota y un presumido sin remedio, pero eso no era todo, al caer, no fue precisamente encima de una blandas y acogedoras almohadas, si no que en la chimenea que se mantenía encendida siempre (N/A aun que quien quiere una chimenea prendida en verano xD!), aquí ya no se podía oprimir las carcajadas, las cuales retumbaron por todo Hogwarts, acompañado de un "_ayuda, me quemo, me quemo!!…apaguen el fuego, péguenlo, por favor!!, ahhh!!!"_ del profesor que corría como loco por todo el salón.

La clase fue interrumpida y terminada, por lo que los chicos tuvieron dos horas libres, ya que antes del almuerzo tenían ya una hora libre, las cuales las aprovecharon yendo al lago. Luego de una hora llegaron Luna y Ginny, que venia de clases de Encantamientos juntas, también tenían hora libre antes del almuerzo, por lo que querían aprovechar de charlar con sus amigos.

Después de un rato…

- Bueno y que hacemos?.- Pregunto Luna

- No se ustedes, pero yo descansare…- para variar Ron, no había ni movido un dedo y ya estaba agotado…

- Eres un flojo!...Draco, donde esta Pansy?.- Pregunto Hermione.

- Con sus amigas.- Le respondió

- Bueno creo que yo me iré ha buscar algo que hacer.- Dijo Ginny.- adiós.- y se levanto.

- Yo iré a buscar a Pansy, nos quedamos de juntar, Adiós!.- y como rato atrás hizo Ginny, se levanto y se fue, pero no precisamente a buscar a Pansy…

- Weasley!.- Grito

- ash!... que quieres Malfoy?.- le respondió con fastidio

- Quiero saber, Porque el gusto de andar colocando caras o enojarte, cuando hablo de Pansy o estoy con ella?

- Es que me dan asco!

- No será que estas celosa?

- JAJAJA!, celosa yo?, JAJAJA, que chiste es ese?

- Uno que te inventas tu!... es la única solución que le doy al tema.

- Pues fíjate que no me pongo celosa!, es solo que… es solo que me dan repugnancia.

- Repugnancia eh?.- ella asintió.- bien, haber si te da repugnancia esto.- y sin previo aviso, la beso, primero un beso forzado y sin nada de pasión…pero luego se volvió como un combate entre la vida y la muerte, en el cual los dos eran vencedores, ya que los dos se satisfacían mutuamente, era un beso esperado aunque no lo aceptaran.

- WOU!...pense que te daba repugnancia

- Creo... que me voy.

- EPA!, para sonde vas?, tu no te me escapas otra vez, no nunca mas.- Y sin mas la volvió a besar.

Volviendo al lago…

- Creo que ire a ver que puedo hacer con el deber de encantamientos, primera clase y ya tengo que hacer deberes… bueno bye!

- Espera Luna…Ire contigo… Me estoy aburriendo como ostra!...ADIOS!.- les dijo gritando ya desde lejos.

Al quedar solo Hermione y Harry, este empezó una conversación acerca de los libros que habrían en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca pensando que ha Hermione le agradaría el tema, pero Herms estaba tan sumida en los labios de Harry, que ni caso le hacia. "_Cuanto daría por probar esos labios rosados…", _pensaba Hermione.

- Hermione, Hermione, estas escuchando lo que digo?

- Eh?... o si Harry, lo siento, tienes razon, la snitch es genial…-

- JAJAJAJA, Herms no te hablaba de Quidditch, te hablaba de la secc… Hermione en que pensabas, es raro que no me pusieras atención.

- Ehhh…- la castaña estaba rojísima, que incluso le hacia competencia al cabello de los Weasley.- Lo siento Harry, es que… es que

-"_se ve bellísima hasta cuando esta avergonzada, Hermione Granger me tienes hecho un lió por dentro, me traes vuelto loco; no aguanto mas, necesito, deseo probar tus labios, sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío…te necesito a mi lado Herms"._-

- Ay la verdad Harry, es que ando medi…- Hermione no concluyo, ya que Harry, tapo sus labios con los de él, juntándose en un tierno y muy lindo beso, para después en un apasionado y necesitado beso para los dos.

Mientras en los pasillos de Hogwarts

- Eh, Luna, te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- Le pregunto el pelirrojo, algo serio, cosa que era rara.

- Pues ya me preguntaste algo.- La cara de Ron era de What?, Luna rodó los ojos.- Claro, dime.

- Has tenido novio?.- se detuvieron, Luna lo miro extrañado. A que venia la pregunta?

- No… Por lo que se tu si, el año pasado anduviste con esa chica…como se llama…

- Lavander…

- Esa!... Pero a que viene la pregunta?

- Ósea que no has recibido un beso de nadie?

- Ron, no me respondas con otra pregunta.

- Solo responde si?

- No!, feliz?

- SI!...

- No te entiendo Ron… Eres tan…tan…

- Me gustas…- al decir esto, Ron estaba con la cabeza gacha y muy rojo. A toda reacción, Luna le tomo la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos y dijo.- A mi también me gustas…- y le dio un beso corto, para que luego Ron tomara confianza y tomarla por la cintura y unir sus labios en un beso sin un poco de maldad.

FiN DeL CaPiTuLo

* * *

**y que tal... jaja puros besos, pero esq el capi tnia q ser dedicado a los besos jaja ahora que sera de pansy?... que estubo haciendo todo este tiempo?... que haran Ginny y Draco?...que pasara con Harry y Hermione?... que sucedera con Luna y Ron?... ya creo q algunas respuestas las saben... pero si no las dudas se aclararan en el prox capi, que tratare de verdad tratare ponerlo rapido...hasta entonces solo dejen sus rr y sere feliz xD!...que es lo q me inspira escribir... Gracias a todas esas personas q dejaron rr en el capi anterior, de verdad son un gran apoyo y bueno sin nada mas m despido...**

**Bye...By CaMyX!...Magic.Twins07**


End file.
